


all of your demons will wither away

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gibson's Real Name Is Philippe Hugo Guillet, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “I met someone you know?” Tommy can see Alex visibly perk up out the corner of his eye, the red blush to his cheeks brought on by fresh blood in addition to the round surprise of his eyes makes him look almost innocent. “I met him a while ago but I invited him around to my parent’s house while I was housesitting for them, to finish off our first date, y’know” he sighs, before noticing the miffed curl to the other mans lip. “Look, I just didn’t want the only bloke I’ve met for months to be confronted by my crazy vampire roommate.”akatommy thinks he's found the one, but isn't sure why he was abandoned on his doorstep, alex is all too happy to help
Relationships: Alex & Tommy (Dunkirk), Gibson/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Periodic AU





	all of your demons will wither away

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Demons' By Macy Gray

_“I think we drink virgin blood because it sounds cool.”_

_“I think of it like this. If you are going to eat a sandwich, you would just enjoy it more if you knew no one had fucked it.”_

There’s a quiet slurping sound for a few long moments, “that’s spot bloody on, he gets it.”

Tommy shuffles in his chair, blinking out into the blackness obscuring their backyard from view, he turns to his friend, looking between him and the small black portable DVD player sitting atop the small, rounded glass table. “Which one?” he asks quietly, wrinkling his nose as he watched greedy hands squeeze and wring at the small plastic bag, straw straining where greedier lips suckle and slurp, the red of the skin a stark contrast to the otherwise pale flesh and void, black eyes.

“The second one, obviously,” Alex gurgles as he crumples the last few drops from the blood bag, before tossing it onto the little table, joining the other two empty, abandoned bags. “Fuckin love this film, Tommo, it’s nice to see representation that isn’t sparkly, gorgeous, yellow-eyed limp-fangs,” he grumbled, settling back into the seat, pale fingers dragging along the soft lump of his full belly, tongue working visibly under his lips to tempt any last drops of blood down his throat, and Tommy watched as his fangs slid slowly back into his gums, a few inches above, the black swallowing his eyes retreating back to his pupils, green brightening his eyes once more as the vampiric frenzy for blood ebbed away with the emptying of the last bag.

Tommy looks back into the back yard, humming with a nod- from where he’s sat, he can see the moon reflecting the eyes of an owl, sitting silently in the tree planted long before Alex and Tommy settled into the small bungalow a year ago. He doesn’t mind the film, it’s quite a funny one, even after Alex forcing him to watch it at least twice a month so he can ‘remain aware,’ despite Alex himself saying that the film still has its flaws and lies for the sake of ‘clout’- most painfully, the ability to fly.

“I met someone you know?” Tommy can see Alex visibly perk up out the corner of his eye, the red blush to his cheeks brought on by fresh blood in addition to the round surprise of his eyes makes him look almost innocent. “I met him a while ago but I invited him around to my parent’s house while I was housesitting for them, to finish off our first date, y’know” he sighs, before noticing the miffed curl to the other mans lip. “Look, I just didn’t want the only bloke I’ve met for months to be confronted by my crazy vampire roommate.” Tommy had only met him because he’d rushed into the small convenience store at two in the morning, asking if anyone knew how to change a tyre. Not that Tommy _did_ know how to change a tyre, but one look at the bloke had impelled him to accept the request. He hadn’t managed it very well, but thankfully some god had shined down upon him that morning and bumbled him along until the tyre was indeed changed, and for his troubles, Tommy had pocketed the man’s phone number as thanks.

It isn’t often he’s thankful for his shitty, constant night shifts, apart from being on roughly the same schedule as Alex, who sleeps all day and prowls the house at night between his own graveyard shifts. Tommy hated to wonder how many times he would be woken with an ‘I’m bored’ if he wasn’t on vampire time.

“Anyway, he totally freaked out on me, I invited him in and everything like you always tell me to do just incase someone’s of the vampiric type, but he only got a few steps before he rushed off,” Tommy sighs, a frown falling over his features, “do you reckon he might actually be one though? I vampire I mean. Maybe he was scared he’d turn me into a smoothie or something.”

Alex hums thoughtfully, glancing back to the DVD player, watching for a moment before plucking at the fraying fabric of his shirt- a shitty grey material with the words ‘Evening Out with Your Girlfriend’ scrawled across the front in sharpie, and ‘Fall Out Boy’ written similarly across the back- not that Tommy should judge, considering that apparently, he could never understand, and that they were the best band of the 2000s even if they were, indeed not, and Green Day could claim that title and has been since the 80s. “Well, obviously the fangs and eyes, but like that’s circumstantial, you wouldn’t see neither unless you got him excited and no offense, but you’re not _that_ exciting,” Alex pointedly ignored Tommy’s glare, before continuing, “seeing as your sleep schedule is fucked to a vampiric degree you couldn’t even test the daylight theory if you tried, and he might have graveyard shifts like us so that explains him being a night owl if he isn’t a vampire.”

Alex is tonguing at his canines under his lip, eyes tilted off into the night in thought, Tommy thinks they’ve hit a dead end when he remembers suddenly, sitting up straighter in his chair, “I remember now- he started retching and gagging after I invited him in, I thought he was going to throw up on me, I remember it was weird because I’d had dinner with him before we got to the house and he was fine until he immediately wasn’t.”

Alex looks intrigued then, now dedicated to solving the mystery of Tommy’s possible only boyfriend that he might ever have, “your parents are religious right?”

Tommy nods, rolling his eyes slightly, “practicing catholic, crosses bloody everywhere in that house, it’s creep…” Tommy trails off, and the two men make eye contact at the same time, and that’s when it dawns on them.

“Fuck Tommy, you’ve totally scored yourself a vampire boyfriend- another thing this film got right!” Alex booms, pointing accusingly at the DVD player, “nothing makes us sicker than a cross, downright indecent they are!” he continued, holding his hand out to Tommy, motioning for a fist bump for a mystery well solved.

Alex got to his feet then, “I gotta go ask around about this bloke,” Alex stares at Tommy blankly for a few long moments, before there’s an uncomfortable jabbing from inside Tommy’s skull that makes him wince and grit out a ‘fuck off’ before it’s gone and the blank look falls from the undead man’s face. “Philippe- don’t worry compadre, I’ve got your back,” and just like that he’s slamming into the door, scrabbling the door open before running through the house- Tommy hears the front door slam closed in the time it takes him to stand up and shout a ‘no!’

Tommy sighs defeatedly, pressing his palm to an eye, rubbing absently “and just like that, my only chance at love is brutally murdered before me.”


End file.
